Polymers are often useful for applications requiring excellent strength, durability, temperature stability, and chemical stability. In particular, shape-memory polymers may be useful for applications also requiring temperature-dependent, i.e., thermally-activated, transitions between a first, permanent shape and a second, temporary shape. The temperature-dependent transitions generally occur at a specific transformation temperature based on a composition of the shape-memory polymer. Such applications often require a polymer having a combination of high tensile strength, high deformability, and high transformation temperature.